


Solace

by dumbsbian



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Flashbacks, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Seemingly unrequited love, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: There were a lot of reasons that Lucy sought out the company of Lady Jayne Wetherby. There was a level of comfort that Lucy found in the older woman, which she could only hope was reciprocated.
Relationships: Lucy Westenra/Jayne Whetherby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

London was not a cheery city. It was dark and dreary, which matched the way that Lucy Westenra felt as she left her former best friend's home. She knew that she was being dramatic, but it truly felt like there was no hope for Mina and Lucy's relationship to be mended. Lucy knew that it was petty, but she blamed Jonathan Harker for the separation between the two of them. Had he come along and somehow swept Mina off her feet, Lucy wouldn't have panicked and revealed her feelings in an attempt to keep Mina close to her. 

Instead of saving that friendship, it had simply destroyed it. Mina hadn't once met Lucy's eye during the blonde's visit. It only became worse when Jonathan came down to join them. His insistence that Lucy leave their home had hurt, but Mina not even trying to defend her had hurt even worse. Lucy, ever a prideful woman, had left before either of them could see the way that they had hurt her. If Jonathan and Mina were going to try and cut her out of their lives, then Lucy would deny them the privilege and just make her own exit. She wouldn't do it quietly, they did not deserve that. No, Lucy was going to make a spectacle of the occasion. 

"Where to miss?" Lucy's carriage driver asked her. Lucy thought about it for a second. She did not want to go home just yet. Her mother had been awake whenever Lucy had taken the carriage and wasn't expecting her daughter to return until some time after lunch. Lucy didn't exactly have an abundance of other friends, but she did have some sort of relationship with Lady Wetherby. The older woman had told Lucy that she was allowed to stop by whenever she wanted, as long as she wasn't too offended to wait a little in case the woman had business to deal with. 

"Could you bring me to the Wetherby house please?" Lucy asked and the driver nodded. Lucy stared out the window as the carriage began to move. Lucy wondered how many people on the streets had arrangements with others like the one she had come into with Jayne. At first, the woman had been teaching Lucy about seduction. It had grown from that and now Lucy found herself in bed with Lady Jayne at least twice a week. People had definitely seen Lucy stopping by the older woman's home on several occasions and Lady Jayne had invited Lucy out a couple of times. They all just believed that Lucy and Jayne's relationship was one of a mentor and a student, not of lovers. Although, Lucy was not sure if she could be considered Lady Jayne's lover. Lady Jayne notably took many lovers, enough that Lucy wasn't sure how much the term really meant to the woman. 

Lucy shook her head as a sadness and jealousy began to take over her heart. The young woman was already upset, she did not need to further those negative emotions. Lady Jayne would hopefully be there to distract Lucy from the unpleasantness of her morning so far. Jayne's methods of distraction were purely carnal. Their relationship was one of a purely sexual nature, but Lucy still found solace in the time she was able to spend with Lady Jayne. There was something about the older woman that made Lucy feel like she was protected, even if the woman seemed to push away all emotional advancements Lucy may have presented to her. 

"Here you are miss," the driver said as he opened up the carriage door. Lucy stepped out of the carriage and made her way up towards the house. Lucy glanced behind her at the driver, and in doing so, nearly walked into a man leaving Lady Jayne's home. 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry miss," the man said. Lucy had seen him before, at the opera. He had been one of the actors on the stage. Lucy remembered that after the show, Lady Jayne had seemed a bit friendlier with him than she had any of the other people at the after party. Lucy hadn't known anyone there, so she had stuck to Lady Jayne's side the entire night. Lucy was glad that she had because something told her if she hadn't, Lady Jayne may have went home with the actor that night. "Are you a close friend of Lady Wetherby?" 

"Darby, I would appreciate it if you did not interrogate my treasured guests," Jayne's voice cut in from the open door. Lucy couldn't help the preening smile she had at being referred to as a "treasured guest" of Lady Jayne's. 

"It's David, ma'am," he corrected as Lucy made her way up the stairs towards Lady Jayne. 

"Of course, of course," Jayne said to him dismissively as she shut the door behind Lucy. Jayne took Lucy's hand and led the girl straight up the stairs and to her bedroom. Lucy was a bit surprised by the haste, especially since Jayne's last suitor most likely wasn't even off of her property yet. Once the two of the were inside of Jayne's bedroom, the older woman turned and kissed Lucy. Lucy's hands immediately moved to hold onto Jayne's hips as Jayne's tongue traced over Lucy's bottom lip. Lucy tilted her head back a bit as she opened her mouth, allowing for Jayne's tongue to openly explore her. 

In a moment of boldness, Lucy surged forward, pushing against Jayne's body. Lucy had a habit of being submissive with Jayne and never trying for more than what the woman offered her. _Fortune favors the bold._ Jayne's words echoed in Lucy's head as Jayne's hands came up to untie the corset on her dress. Lucy took in a deep breath as Jayne's mouth moved to trail kisses along Lucy's jaw. Jayne had figured out Lucy's body quickly, almost unnaturally so. Lucy thought herself a quick study, but she knew it would still be quite a while until she figured out a routine for pleasuring Jayne in the ways that Jayne was able to pleasure her. 

"What has brought you here so early?" Jayne asked as she turned Lucy around to focus on removing the rest of the young woman's dressings. "Usually you do not stop by until later in the afternoon." 

"My meeting with Mina ended much quicker than expected. I suppose that no matter what happened there, I would have ended up here with you. No sense in prolonging the inevitable," Lucy answered. Jayne hummed as she turned a much less clothes Lucy around to face her again. Lucy shivered at the feeling of Jayne's hands on the small of her back. Jayne pulled Lucy towards her a bit and dipped her head down to run her tongue along the side of Lucy's neck. 

"It is a good thing you came early, I am to be out all afternoon on business," Jayne told Lucy. Jayne trailed one of her hands up Lucy's back before using it to reach into Lucy's hair and pull out the pin holding it all up. Jayne let go of Lucy and the younger blonde moved back to lay on the bed. Jayne stood back for a moment and just looked at Lucy laying on her bed. The young woman was beautiful and had the potential to be a very valuable asset, but Jayne could not bring herself to allow Lucy a way into her way of life. It was dangerous and the young woman had a strong heart, which Jayne couldn't bear to ruin in such a barbaric way. "You know, you should consider styling your hair down more often. Perhaps off to the side, that would most definitely catch someone's eye." 

"Would it catch yours?" Lucy asked as Jayne turned around. Jayne felt fortunate that Lucy couldn't see her face. She contemplated lying to the girl and telling her it wouldn't, but Jayne refused to be unnecessarily cruel to Lucy. 

"I think that you should focus your desires away from catching my eye. We are already sharing a bed together, it is safe to assume that I have seen you," Jayne answered. Lucy frowned and sat up on her knees as she watched Jayne open up the wardrobe and bend down to pick up a box hidden towards the back. Lucy was eager to feel Jayne's touch, but couldn't help the disappointment that came with the knowledge that it wouldn't be Jayne's actual touch bringing her to a climax. Lucy leaned back against the pillows, positioning herself quietly as she watched Jayne equip herself. 

Jayne turned back around and dropped her robe as she stalked over to the bed. Lucy stared up at Jayne as the older woman towered over her. Jayne reached a hand down to Lucy's face and tilted her chin up at an angle that made it easier for them to kiss. Jayne's knees hit the mattress and she allowed her body to settle on top of Lucy's. Green eyes glanced down at the phallic object jutting out from between Jayne's legs. Jayne recognized the look in Lucy's eyes, it was one of desire with a craving for something she was aware she wouldn't get hiding behind it. 

"I want you to touch me," Jayne whispered against Lucy's lips. "Show me that you deserve what you want from me." 

Lucy placed one of her hands on Jayne's hip and let the other slide in between her legs. The angle was a bit awkward and Lucy knew that she wasn't going to be able to keep her arm like that for very long. Still, she was determined to give Lady Jayne what it was that she told Lucy she wanted. Lucy paused for a moment to think about how Jayne had touched Lucy whenever they had gone out to the opera together. Lucy just barely dipped her finger inside of Jayne, gathering some moisture on it before dragging her finger through Jayne's folds and rubbing the wetness over Jayne's clit. 

"Right there," Jayne moaned as she bucked her hips against Lucy's finger. Lucy moved her hand down a bit to one again dip her finger briefly inside of Jayne. Lucy started to push a little more and Jayne's hand flew down to grab Lucy's wrist and stop her. "I want you to try without penetrating me. Do you remember the things that I taught you?" 

"But you taught me to use my tongue." Lucy sounded hesitant to try, but the way that Jayne looked down at her changed that. Lucy knew that their relationship had an expiration date and eventually, Lucy would be turned out into the world and she'd have to find another woman to satisfy her. Jayne knew that too and that was why she tried to leave Lucy with as many skills as she could. Jayne had shown Lucy how it felt to be pleasured and now she wanted to leave her with the knowledge of how it felt to leave another woman satisfied. The young woman had quite the bravado, but there were some kinds of confidence that couldn't be faked. 

"Don't think, just do," Jayne offered as a bit of advice. Lucy gave a small nod and resumed the rubbing of her fingers. Jayne made things a bit easier for Lucy and kept a steady rhythm with her hips. Lucy kept her eyes on Jayne's face, but while Jayne's eyes were open, she was watching the muscles in Lucy's forearm straining from the constant movement. It was a subtle strain, but with Jayne's trained eyes, it was simple for her to catch and keep. "Faster." 

Lucy listened to the command and began to rub faster. Jayne's hips pressed down harder against Lucy's fingers and the older woman grabbed onto the sheets as she reached her climax. Lucy couldn't help but to stare at how beautiful Jayne looked as she hit her climax. When Lucy had her head buried in between the woman's legs, she hadn't gotten a chance to look up from what she had been doing. This way, she was free to admire Jayne in all the woman's glory. The only thing that seemed to have more of an affect on Lucy's body than watching Jayne work through her orgasm was the hunger and desire that Jayne looked at Lucy with afterwards. 

"Lay back," Jayne told Lucy. Lucy relaxed against the mattress and Jayne moved so that she was sitting on her knees in between Lucy's legs. Jayne placed a hand beside Lucy's waist as she leaned over Lucy's body. A slender finger slowly ran through Lucy's folds and Jayne bit her lip as she felt how wet Lucy had gotten. "You did good. It's a wonderful feeling, especially whenever you get to watch what the pleasure does to them. Take solace in knowing that you now know what it is like to look into the deepest part of a woman. You have me in the same way that I have the privilege of seeing you." 

Jayne did not stop the movements of her fingers until she was positioning her hips with Lucy's entrance. Lucy watched Jayne's face as the older woman slowly pushed inside of her. Normally, Lucy would have watched as Jayne's attachment slid inside of her. Now, she knew that there was an even better view right above her. Once Jayne was completely inside of Lucy, she diverted her eyes up to Lucy's face. Jayne briefly met Lucy's eyes before darting her own down to Lucy's lips. For a moment, Lucy felt like perhaps she had more pull over Lady Jayne than she had thought. There was a lapse in Jayne's usual confidence that stirred up new feelings in Lucy. The idea that perhaps one day, Lucy could be the dominant one in their arrangement caused more heat to pool in between her legs. 

"God," Lucy moaned as Jayne began to move inside of her. The thrusts were shallow, but as Lucy's body began to grow accustomed to what Jayne was giving her, the older woman began to give a bit more. Lucy reached up and grabbed at the back of Jayne's shoulders. Her nails began to dig into the skin as Lucy felt the pit of her stomach heat up. Jayne glanced down at Lucy and pushed her hips into a new angle. Lucy gasped at this and dragged her nails down Jayne's back as her body went limp against the mattress. Lucy felt a chill as Jayne moved off of Lucy's body and picked her robe up off of the floor once more. When Lucy opened her eyes, Jayne was beginning to fix her makeup in the mirror. "Is your meeting soon?" 

"It is. You are welcome to stay up here if you would like during. I just ask that you stay upstairs while my associates are here. They tend to be quite judgmental of certain aspects of my lifestyle and I'd really rather not throw you into the rumor mill with me," Jayne told Lucy. 

"You aren't seeing to another suitor are you?" Lucy asked and Jayne shook her head. 

"Strictly business, I swear. I need not for another suitor, at least not today. You have sated my cravings for now." Jayne turned around to see Lucy grinning to herself. Jayne masked the emotions that sight brought up in her and walked over to her wardrobe to grab her dress for the day. "Would you mind giving me a hand?" 

"With pleasure." Lucy slid out of the bed and walked over to help Lady Jayne with her dressings. "Your clothes are always so lovely. I hope that whenever I am married off I find a fortune like yours." 

"You are a beautiful young woman, I am sure that a fortune will find its way to you," Jayne reassured Lucy. "Do you require my assistance in dressing yourself?" 

"I don't see the point in getting redressed if you're coming back up here," Lucy mused. Jayne bit her lip as she watched Lucy pick up the robe that was draped across the back of one of Jayne's chairs. The younger woman put it on and loosely tied it shut before laying back on Jayne's bed. "Hurry back." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayne finds herself thinking about Lucy as she tries to fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of a time skip, but is isn't really significant or anything. Italics are the flashbacks.

Jayne sighed as she tossed and turned in her bed. For a little while, she had been asleep. Sometime in Jayne's slumber, Lucy had run off back to her own home. Jayne knew that it was her fault Lucy had left, the older woman had made it clear that she wasn't interested in keeping an overnight suitor. Jayne didn't see Lucy as a suitor though. No, Lucy was much more than that for Jayne. Jayne Wetherby saw herself in a higher position than her usual suitors. The woman kept herself guarded and rarely ever legitimately let someone else in. Lucy, somehow, had managed to sneak in and dug herself a spot in Jayne's heart. Jayne didn't remember what it was like to genuinely love a partner, but she was fairly confident that she did, to an extent, love Lucy Westenra. 

A hand was extended towards the now cold spot in Jayne's bed. The blonde woman sighed as she scooted herself closer to where Lucy had been laying. Jayne smiled as the primarily sweet and subtly floral scent of Lucy's perfume flooded her nostrils. For a moment, it was almost like Lucy hadn't left for the night and Jayne wasn't all alone. Jayne closed her eyes and let the memory of Lucy's presence rise to the surface of her brain. 

_Lucy leaned against Jayne for support as the two of them stumbled into Jayne's bedroom. The two of them had gone out to the theater together. Darby, or David, or whoever, had dropped off a flier for the opening night of a new play. Jayne knew it was just an excuse for him to come by and see her. Perhaps if Jayne had been a bit more desperate and Lucy hadn't been right there, Jayne would have indulged him. She'd have invited him over another time for tea or made him buy her dinner. Instead, she blew him off because Jayne could see the way that Lucy became smaller when others came seeking Jayne's attention. The younger woman was prone to outbursts when she found herself in fits of jealousy, but with Jayne, Lucy was different._

_"That was a terrible bore. We should have skipped the show early," Lucy told Jayne._

_"Well, not every show can be riveting," Jayne commented._

_"Yes, but you could have at least provided an adequate distraction." Lucy quirked her eyebrow at Jayne and the woman simply grabbed the back of Lucy's neck. The way that Lucy was looking at Jayne sent a surge of heat straight to the woman's core. Jayne tilted Lucy's head back and the younger woman looked up at her defiantly. "I could show you the kind of distraction I was secretly begging for if you need."_

_"Go on then." Jayne let go of Lucy._

_"It's easier with your dress off ma'am," Lucy said and Jayne opened her arms. Lucy moved in and began to undress Jayne. Layer by layer, Lucy undressed Jayne before pulling the woman over to the bed. Jayne Wetherby was not a woman to be manhandled in any respects, but something about the way that Lucy took charge with her got her all hot and bothered in a way she hadn't been in quite some time._

Jayne's heart began to race as she thought of the way that Lucy had stared down at her on the bed. Jayne trailed her hand down her chest over her breasts. She paused to tease her own nipples in the same way that she had remembered Lucy doing it. A chill ran down her spine as she thought about the way that the younger woman had touched her. Something in Lucy had changed and she had become much bolder than before. It was a quick change, but one that Jayne found herself easily growing accustomed to. 

_"Even a woman who prides herself on strength like you do deserves some pampering" Lucy said as she kneeled in front of Jayne. Lucy's hands came up to grope Jayne's breasts as Lucy's mouth started peppering her chest in kisses. Jayne bit her lip to keep herself from moaning too loudly, which was when Lucy stopped touching her. "I want to hear every noise you make. I want every little sigh and mewl. All of it, there's no use in trying to keep quiet here. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes," Jayne sighed as Lucy's hands returned to her breasts. Lucy moved her hands down Jayne's body, pushing the older woman's thighs apart when she got there. Lucy leaned her head in towards Jayne's center and pressed a kiss to the woman's clit. Jayne moaned as Lucy's tongue dipped out from behind her lips and was drug down to her entrance._

Jayne's fingers followed the path that Lucy's tongue had earlier in the night. The feeling was not nearly as spectacular, but definitely enhanced with the lingering memory of Lucy's presence there. Jayne sucked in a breath as she plunged two fingers inside of herself. She did not cry out now like she had then. It was easier to pretend that it was Lucy's fingers inside of her than it was to pretend that it had been Lucy licking her clit as Jayne's fingers started rubbing. 

_"God, how long have you been wet like this?" Lucy asked as she plunged her fingers inside of Jayne. "When did it start? I bet it was at the show, wasn't it? Maybe in the carriage, I had noticed the way that you looked at me."_

_Lucy stopped for a moment, stilling her fingers so that just the first knuckle of her index and middle fingers rested inside of Jayne. Lucy was waiting for an answer. She legitimately wanted to know how long Jayne had been aroused for. The older woman had a talent for masking the things that she felt on the inside. Lucy was somewhat envious of that, in all the time that she'd known Jayne, the woman hadn't once had an outburst in front of her. Just as Lucy wondered if she could stall long enough for Jayne to do something, the woman's hips moved forward a bit in search of getting something more from Lucy._

_"Answer me and I'll let you cum," Lucy told Jayne. It was a fair stipulation. Jayne just had to answer a simple question. She easily could have lied to Lucy, but something inside of Jayne screamed at her to tell the truth. "Answer my question and I will let you cum. When did this start?"_

_"In the carriage to the show," Jayne answered and Lucy didn't bother to mask the smug grin on her face. Lucy's fingers pushed back inside of Jayne and the older woman cried out in pleasure. Lucy leaned her head back in between Jayne's legs and wrapped her lips around the older woman's clit. Jayne threw her head back and moaned loudly in pleasure, so loud that it echoed off the walls. Lucy curled her fingers inside of Jayne and Jayne could feel the smirk on Lucy's face as her hips flew up from the bed._

_"Just like that," Lucy told her as she kept moving her fingers over Jayne's g-spot. Jayne's shoulders fell back against the bed and the rest of her body followed after as Lucy coaxed her down from her climax._

"Fuck, Lucy," Jayne moaned to herself. With both of her hands working furiously, Jayne managed to push herself over the edge. Instead of having the pleasantry of Lucy laying beside her in the bed, Jayne was left alone in her own bed. Jayne sighed as she rolled onto her stomach and buried her head in the pillow where her lover had been hours ago. The scent was still there, even if it was much fainter than she remembered it being before. 

Giving up on the idea of getting to sleep alone, Jayne dragged herself out of bed and quickly dressed herself. Normally, Jayne did not go out to make "social visits" in her hunting gear, but she was too exhausted physically to dress herself in proper attire. Besides, Lucy had been curious about all the trousers and leather when she'd been snooping for Jayne's box of sexual enhancements during one of their meetings. Jayne caught a carriage further into the city and sneakily made her way to the Westenra house. Jayne paused for a moment as she recounted the view from Lucy's window before she climbed up the side of the house and through the open window. 

"Lucy?" Jayne stage whispered. There was a bit of stirring in the bed, but Lucy was still fast asleep. Jayne took a step towards the sleeping figure in the bed and gingerly reached out to pull the blanket down a bit. "Lucy?" 

"Did I fall asleep late again?" Lucy asked, a bit disoriented. "I thought I went home." 

"You did. You are home, I, had fallen asleep so soundly when you'd been in bed with me. Upon noticing you were gone, I could not fall back asleep," Jayne said and Lucy scooted over in the bed. 

"How did you get inside of my home?" Lucy asked as Jayne left her boots by the window and climbed into the bed. 

"Your window was open. In a city like this, that is dangerous. Anybody could come in," Jayne said as she wrapped her arms around Lucy. 

"We are on the second story," Lucy pointed out. Jayne just hummed and began to relax bit by bit until she had fallen asleep. "Goodnight my love, sleep well." 


End file.
